Weddings and Similar Disasters
by CherryCream
Summary: Future. It's Lorelai's and Luke's wedding, and everything begins to fall into place, starting with the arrival, at the last minute, of Jess, the best man...
1. Just Your Average Wedding Right?

**Weddings and Similar Disasters**

**  
**_Rating:_ G

_Summary:_ Future. It's Lorelai's and Luke's wedding, and everything begins to fall into place, starting with the arrival, at the last minute, of the best man...

_Author's Note:_ First, let me take this opportunity to say a great big thank you to those people who read and reviewed my first story, "Facing It." I really appreciate your feedback, and have to say it's a nice surprise, considering I never intended to write any fan fiction. So, thank you. :)

The result of a rainy afternoon and too much coffee, this is a story that attempts to wrap up some loose ends; it's Lorelai's and Luke's wedding, practically the entire town is invited, as are Emily and Richard, and Lane and Dave. The best man has been chosen by Luke, but no one knows if he'll really come. When he does, it seems another guest has been invited to the wedding: denial. ;) It's fluffy, and probably out of character, but yet again, once the idea started forming in my mind, I had to get it down on paper. Don't say I didn't warn you of the bad writing ahead if you are indeed going to read this. ;)

_Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

**Weddings and Similar Disasters**

**1: Just Your Average Wedding... Right?**

"I'm getting married!" Lorelai Gilmore beamed at her daughter Rory.

"Yeah, you really are," Rory replied. There was no doubting it, anyway. Lorelai had tried her dress on every day for the past week, bubbling with happiness.

"Babe, do you want to try your dress on, too?" Lorelai questioned while she arranged her dress, despite the fact that it was already perfectly arranged.

"No thanks, Mom. It still fits just the way it should," Rory chuckled.

Sighing, Lorelai moved to sit down on the bed next to her daughter.

"Are you sure you haven't gained weight in the last," Lorelai checked the alarm clock, "twenty hours?"

She grinned at Rory, who automatically grinned back. It was great to see her mother so obviously happy. She deserved it. And Luke deserved it.

"I don't believe so," Rory smiled. "Mom, the dress is beautiful. _Your _dress is beautiful. Though it's a bit disappointing that it doesn't have any glitter on it."

"Maybe I should have tried to get some Hello Kitty underwear," Lorelai grinned.

She sprang up again and reached for her robe.

"I need some coffee, but I don't want to get any on my dress... yet," she exclaimed.

"You know, Mom, there is also one great benefit of you getting married," Rory began.

"I think I know what you're thinking – I can get the best coffee _any time I like_," the both giggled.

The two Gilmores were seated in their kitchen, drinking coffee when Sookie burst in excitedly.

"How's my favorite bride and maid-of-honor?"

"Excited. Nervous. But mostly excited," Lorelai replied. "How's my favorite bride's maid?"

Sookie reached for her own cup and poured coffee for herself. "I'm thrilled! The whole town is. Kirk's gearing up his camera, and who knows, this'll probably be front page news in the newspaper!"

Almost unnoticeably, Rory flinched at this statement. It brought back a memory from years ago, when someone else had said something similar. But that shouldn't be on her mind on her mother's wedding day, she told herself.

"I can't believe we actually got Luke to agree to invite nearly the whole town," Lorelai laughed. "Even Kirk and Taylor."

"Honey, I think _you_ got him to agree to that," Sookie smiled.

"Ah, my world-famous perseverance has struck again," Lorelai grinned.

Rory smiled. "I wasn't there to witness it, but I know it's power.

"Hey, did you get the best man all figured out?" Sookie questioned.

Lorelai glanced over at her daughter. "Uh, well, we're still waiting to see if he'll actually come."

Rory took this opportunity to excuse herself to her room to start getting ready. This didn't mean she was avoiding anything, she told herself. She didn't care if he came or not. She was over him. That's what she had told her mother and herself.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Lorelai lowered her voice.

"She says she's fine with it, but I'm kind of worried. I mean," she sighed, "Luke's the kid's uncle, and I hate to admit it, but he didn't end up being so bad. If he comes, I won't... necessarily throw a party in celebration, but I won't mind. I just hope that she isn't talking herself into being over him."

Sookie nodded. "Well, she's a big kid now, and if she told you that she's over him, then you've got to believe her, right?"

Lorelai poured herself another cup of coffee. "I sure hope so. I'd feel horrible if I'm really happy and she's miserable."

In order to brighten the mood, Sookie decided to change the subject. "Ready to go get dressed?"

Grinning, Lorelai agreed. "You bet."

The town square of Stars Hollow looked beautiful. Nearly every guest had arrived, and the venue was buzzing with excitement. Amid the main party, the guests were finding their seats, and Kirk was busy attempting to figure out the best angles for his photographs.

Luke stood at the front, keeping his eyes firmly on the road.

"I hope that crazy kid doesn't leave us hanging," he muttered under his breath.

Kirk saw Miss Patty seat herself in a chair which he had just pegged as being the best place for him to sit and take pictures from.

"Excuse me, no one said you could sit there. If you sit there, you'll be blocking the best picture angle!" he called out.

Miss Patty decided to humor him. "Calm down, sweetie, I'll move." She ventured a few seats further down.

Luke was temporarily distracted by this, and rolled his eyes. This town was too much.

"Geez," he exclaimed.

Alerted by the sound of a car pulling up, Luke turned toward the road. A New York license plate gave him hope, which he wouldn't admit. Two doors opened, and Lane and Dave emerged. Never mind, Luke thought.

They immediately made their way to the area of the sound system. They had offered to DJ the wedding and it's reception, and since they were an up and coming rock act that had just signed a brand new record deal, it was an honor to have them.

Taylor took this moment to step up to Luke.

"Are you certain that your best man will be arriving? You don't have much time left before the ceremony starts. And I've been meaning to tell you, I would be more than happy to jump in myself as a replacement –"he was cut of by Luke.

"No."

Taylor shook his head. "Still stubborn, I see."

Another car pulled up, but this time, it was clear that this belonged to Emily and Richard Gilmore. They stepped out and carefully made their way to the front row of seats. They had gotten back together again a few years earlier and had fallen into their comfortable routine consisting of travel and social functions.

When they had seated themselves, Emily surveyed the surroundings.

"An outdoor wedding really does have it's own charm," she commented.

Richard nodded in agreement.

Luke, meanwhile, still stood there, watching the road.

At the Gilmore house, Lorelai, Rory and Sookie were standing at the ready, dressed, and set to go. Babette burst in to inform them of what had been going on.

"Angels, you look gorgeous. Everyone's here, except a best man. Lorelai, your parents just arrived and we need to get started," she explained. With that, she was off again.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "This is it."

She and Rory moved to hug each other, disregarding the fact that the dresses and Lorelai's flowers were slightly in the way. After releasing their grip from each other, Lorelai hugged Sookie, who whispered, "Good luck."

Rory reached into her small handbag, which matched her purple dress, and pulled out a small blue ribbon. She extended her hand and gave it to her mother.

"I thought I'd get you a little something blue, that you can tie around your bouquet."

"Aw, thanks, honey!" Lorelai examined the ribbon more closely and burst out laughing. "Oh my God! It's inscribed!"

Rory grinned. "Well, a plain ribbon would be boring. And what better time to use our favorite catchphrase?"

Lorelai read it out. "Oy with the poodles already!" She couldn't quite stop laughing. "Did the person at the shop give you a weird look?"

"Oh yeah," Rory intoned.

The grinned at each other and hugged again.

"Okay, let's tie this," Lorelai said, neatly putting the ribbon around the flowers and tying it tightly.

"Are we ready?" Sookie questioned.

Lorelai nodded. "Definitely."

Neatly every chair set up in the town's center for the wedding was filled. The ceremony was about ton start, and in a rare moment, everyone seemed subdued and quiet. Lane and Dave had checked that the sound system was fine, and had then taken a seat in the second row. Suddenly, everyone's attention was drawn to the sound of an approaching car. It pulled up, and stopped.

Lane leaned over and whispered to Dave. "Weddings around here can never be boring."

He chuckled. "I think you're right."

With all the guests staring at him, he couldn't help thinking that this might not have been such a good idea after all. He'd contemplated coming here. He was so late because he hadn't decided until the last minute that he would come. He wouldn't want to admit it out loud, but a major reason for his decision had been his uncle. He'd asked him to be best man, and he had to admit, that was a nice thing to ask for. He felt like he had family. As he exited the car, he saw her out of the corner of his eye. She hadn't been the reason for his decision. At least, he didn't _think_ she was. He knew he couldn't avoid seeing her here, but she had made it pretty clear that he wasn't wanted the last time they had met, so he wasn't about to think she had changed her mind.

He could hear murmurs from the audience, snatches of, "It's Jess," or "He's the best man?", but he shrugged it off. He'd been invited, after all, and this weird town wouldn't have to out up with him for long. And vice versa.

Reaching Luke and Lorelai, he nodded at them.

Luke was pleased to see him, but wouldn't want to tell anyone that.

"I had to pick this tie without you," he said instead.

Jess smirked. "Huh, well, you did a good job."

The minister chose this moment to interrupt the gruff welcome.

"May we begin?"

Jess stepped aside a bit more. Luke and Lorelai answered in unison. "Sure."

He was back. Rory inadvertently glanced over at him, and then chided herself for it. This was a wedding. And not just any wedding, but her mother's wedding. She had to focus back on that. _Look at the minister, _she thought. There, that had worked. Jess stole a look at her, too, but then focused on the wedding. It wasn't every day that he could witness a wedding in this freak of a town. Plus, it was his uncle, getting married to a Gilmore girl.


	2. An Unnatural Disaster?

**2: An Unnatural Disaster?**

"I do," Lorelai said.

And then, while Luke and Lorelai smile at each other, they move in for the official wedding kiss. Kirk busied himself snapping pictures as the crowd around them erupted into applause.

"Ugh, this town is too much," Luke whispered to his wife.

"Yeah, but it's home," she smiled back.

She turned toward her daughter, who hugged her.

"Congratulations, Mom," Rory said.

"Now I'm Mrs. Backwards Baseball Cap," Lorelai grinned. They both laughed, and Rory momentarily ignored the fact that he was there, just a few feet away from her. Everyone would now head for the open area behind them for the reception, which included food, music and, of course, coffee.

The guests were filing by, giving their congratulations to the newlyweds. When Emily and Richard reached them, Emily seemed to be a bit emotional. But of course, that could well have merely been Lorelai's imagination.

"Congratulations. It was beautiful," Richard said.

"Thanks, Dad." They stood there a bit awkwardly, until Richard pulled his daughter into a hug.

"Really, Lorelai, it was lovely," Emily said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Mom," Lorelai said, waiting for an additive.

"I'm pleased to see that you seem to have taken my advice about the flowers. Aren't they nice and fresh?" Ah, there it was. Lorelai sighed inwardly, and nodded in agreement. After all, her mother _had _been right.

"And we left out the ketchup bottles, even though we considered them for the bouquet, but dismissed the idea because they might be a bit harmful when thrown" Lorelai added, grinning, causing her mother to say, "Dear God."

Jess walked up to her. "You're probably starting to get sick of hearing it over and over again, but – congratulations," he said.

"Oh, well, thank you, Jess. I'm glad you could make it," Lorelai replied. She was, actually. Luke had looked pleased to see his nephew, who had obviously been getting his life on track more and more over the years. She turned toward her husband, or at least, toward where he had stood before. Where was he? She looked around, but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Rory!" she called out. Rory came straight over.

"Have you seen Luke?" Lorelai asked, trying not to look like she was panicking. God, was this like the 'Runaway Bride', only the other way around? 'Runaway Groom.' But, wait, hadn't the bride run away _before _the "I do"? Kirk passed her just then and snapped another picture.

Rory, meanwhile, looked throughout the crowd, but with no success.

"Hey, Kirk, have you seen Luke?" she asked as he passed her.

"Not since a few minutes ago. Wait, Rory, I need to take a picture of you just like that. I'm trying to document this whole event, so this is an important part of it –"Kirk said, taking the picture.

"Kirk? Kirk! That's nice, but maybe you could take the camera away from your face for a second and take a look around?" Rory asked, feeling a little frustrated.

Kirk straightened up. "Fine. People! People!" He shouted. "Has anyone seen the groom? I repeat, we appear to be missing the groom!"

Great. Now this wedding would turn into a search party. Lorelai and Rory stood there, and watched the crowd look a bit alarmed.

"Geez, can't a guy step away for a few minutes?" Luke's voice suddenly sounded.

"The groom has been spotted, everyone, the groom has been spotted," Kirk called out.

Luke came up to Lorelai and Rory and handed them a cup of coffee each.

"I just figured I'd get you some coffee before you go into the coffee junkie's form of cold turkey," he said.

"Ooh, thank you... Snuffy," Lorelai snickered.

Luke rolled his eyes as Rory laughed.

---------

"Look at the two of them, they look like they're avoiding each other like the plague," Miss Patty was telling Babette, gesturing toward Jess and Rory.

Babette nodded. "It's like looking into the past again, with him being in town."

"And he's still quite a looker," Miss Patty said, glancing knowingly at Jess.

Oblivious to the two women's comments, Jess and Rory were at opposite ends of the party. Rory was standing by Lane and Dave, who were busy creating a mix of songs for the festivities.

"I can't believe the two of you are going to be making records," Rory said.

"I know! Neither can I. It's amazing," Lane replied.

"You'll be the twenty-first century Paul and Linda McCartney, or John and Yoko. We'll all be able to say we knew you when," Rory grinned.

Dave laughed. "We're going to credit you guys in our record sleeve, for letting us rehearse in your garage."

"This is so exciting!" Rory laughed.

Lane moved to put another song on. "Okay, how's the mix been so far? I'm trying to play lots of love songs, in keeping with the wedding theme."

Dave and Rory both agreed that it was great. Lane pressed play and the opening chords of Paul McCartney's 'Maybe I'm Amazed' sounded. Rory glanced out at the crowd in front of them, and her eyes met Jess. Quickly, she looked away, and then, back again. He wasn't looking her way anymore, she noted. She returned her attention to Lane and Dave's DJ activities, not seeing Jess glance over at her again.

"Where's my favorite daughter?" Lorelai came up to her. "Hey, honey, are you monitoring our music?"

Rory smiled. "It's going great."

"You sure?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded, hoping she looked convincing.

"Well, he came. It's not a problem for you, right? You said you're over him," Lorelai enquired.

"No, no, it's no problem at all," Rory was adamant to say.

Lorelai had her doubts, but decided to let it rest for now. She couldn't force her grown daughter to admit more than she wanted to.

Just then, Rory's cell phone sounded from inside her hand bag.

Taking it out, she pressed the 'on' button.

"Hello?"

"Rory. This isn't really like me, but I called to say, congratulations to your mother and the diner man."

"Paris?"

"Of course. I remembered that you had told me about this wedding, and Matthew –"

"Matthew?" Rory questioned, in confusion.

"My... my boyfriend. He reminded me that it would be polite to call, so I did."

"Oh," Rory was a bit taken aback. Paris had a boyfriend? God, there were couples everywhere these days.

"Well, thank you, Paris. Really. I'll pass it on to my Mom," Rory continued.

"We'll see each other at work, undoubtedly. Bye, Rory," Paris finished, leaving Rory with the dial tone sounding in her ear.

She pressed the 'off' button, and turned to her mother.

"Wow. I heard. Thanks," Lorelai said. "That was a surprise."

"Tell me about it," Rory said.

"Okay, hon, I'm getting some more coffee," Lorelai said, heading off toward the food area.

Rory decided she might as well try to get her hands on some food, she hadn't really eaten in the past, well, two hours. At one end of the table, there was pudding, in various flavors including chocolate. Rory reached for a bowl, and moved to scoop herself some. At the same time, another hand reached for the spoon.

"Oh, sorry. Go ahead," they both said at the same time. Rory looked up – and right at Jess.

"Uh, no, go ahead, I can wait," Rory replied, flustered.

"Are you kidding? I know a hungry Gilmore when I see one. I'll wait," Jess said.

Rory almost smiled but remembered that she was trying to be indifferent. No, no, she wasn't _trying_, she _was _indifferent. She scooped herself a large portion and mumbled, "It's all yours."

Hurriedly, she went over to where her grandparents stood.

Jess looked after her, and then, shaking his head slightly, took himself some pudding as well.

Luke had watched the little exchange. It was a good thing they behaved reasonably well, he thought. He would have hated to see Hurricane Jess take place at this wedding.

"Hey, why are you starting off into space?" Lorelai came up next to him.

"I was just watching Rory and Jess. They had a little encounter by the pudding."

"Was it an argument? I knew we should've gotten more flavors," Lorelai joked. Seeing that Luke didn't grin in reply, she stopped.

"You don't think they're over each other yet?" she asked.

"I don't know. It looked a little weird. Rory was sort of quick to escape," Luke mused.

"From food?" Lorelai shook her head. "Maybe we should have a subtle word with them."


	3. That's Called Denial, My Friend

**3: That's Called Denial, My Friend**

Lorelai walked over to where her daughter stood chatting to Emily and Richard.

"Uh, hey, you don't mind if I kidnap Rory here for a few minutes, do you?" she asked.

"Go ahead," Emily replied.

Lorelai motioned Rory to follow her to the side.

"Mom? Why are you being so secretive?" Rory was a bit suspicious. "Is this some weird wedding ritual I haven't heard about?"

Lorelai smiled. "No, don't worry. I just want to talk to you."

"Oh. Okay. Sure."

They found a bench to sit on.

"Listen, Rory, I know that you're a grown-up now, and even if I'm a cool mom, taking advice from me might not be what you want, but... how have you been?"

Rory squinted. "Working, in Hartford. Enjoying it, but finding it weird to run into Paris often...."

"I know that, sweetie. I was asking about... well, how you've been in the guy department."

"I've had dates, you know that, Mom," Rory elaborated weakly.

"You know, you look a lot like me, and I think you take after me in that department, too." Lorelai sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that, often times, what might make you happy can be right there in front of you. Yeah, I know this sounds like a line from a romantic comedy, but, I mean, look at Luke and me. For years, we flirted back and forth, but I didn't realize how much I liked him until later."

"I'm not really seeing where this is going," Rory commented.

"Maybe you already met the guy that's going to make you happy. It's just taken a while," Lorelai nudged her daughter. "I just don't want you to end up being a crazy lady with lots of cats and an even larger collection of junk than we have at our house." Lorelai smiled at Rory, who looked very thoughtful. Maybe this would help, Lorelai thought.

"We're going to need you later for a speech, so don't think too hard," Lorelai joked, getting up with the view of getting herself some more coffee.

Rory was left sitting on the bench, looking around at all the couples she could see. Her Mom and Luke, Lane and Dave. Her grandparents. The phone conversation with Paris came to mind. Paris and her boyfriend. Jess. Why had her mind traveled to him?

-----------

"Hey, Jess," Luke stepped over to his nephew, who was being eyed suspiciously by Taylor.

"I told you that you could bring a date if you wanted," Luke continued.

"Yeah, but I don't have one, so I thought I'd do something crazy, and came alone," Jess answered.

Luke sighed. "Been unlucky?"

"Well, I'm no Alfie, but I haven't really been unlucky either. Just not into the whole dating thing so much since I started writing literary reviews." Jess smirked.

"Maybe you, uh, just haven't met the right girl," Luke attempted.

"What is this, Stars Hollow, advice town?" Jess questioned.

"Nice to see that you're still sarcastic," Luke commented. "I'm just saying that maybe the right girl hasn't noticed it yet. Look at what happened with Lorelai and me. It took a while for her to, I don't know, notice me. In a different way. Maybe waiting will be worth it," he finished. Geez, that had sounded corny.

"When did you turn into a self-help book?" Jess shot back. This was a strange conversation.

"But you still read those," Luke said, giving Jess a look and leaving him standing there, looking confused.

What the hell had that been about? He'd come to this wedding because he was invited, not because the invitation included a free dose of advice. Waiting would be worth it? Ignoring Taylor, who still watched him carefully for any signs of a prank of the seventeen-year-old Jess proportions, Jess looked at the couples around him. Luke and Lorelai. She was sipping coffee again. Over manning the music were Lane and Dave. His mother and TJ, who were taking a trip around the country. He couldn't help noticing Rory was there alone. But she had turned him down and he wasn't about to wait around for her.


	4. Could This Be

**4: Could This Be...**

Rory stepped up to the podium and mentally set aside her pervious conversation with her mother. The crowd was settling down again, and everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she began, smiling. "Before I say anything else, I want to add my congratulations again. To Lorelai and Luke!"

Everyone applauded.

"Mom, you deserve to be happy – and be able to get your daily doses of coffee. Luke, you've always been there for my Mom and for me, and I'm really glad to be able to call you Step-Dad." She smiled again, hoping this sounded right. The paper in front of her, containing her speech, suddenly didn't seem important anymore. "I can't even begin to say how wonderful it is to speak at this wedding. It's been years in the making," she chuckled, causing the guests to laugh, "but it's finally a reality. Sometimes, words don't suffice, and so I'll leave you by saying, just look at the two of them, and congratulate them. Thank you."

She folded the superfluous piece of paper and stepped down to be hugged by Lorelai and Luke.

"By the way," Sookie came over to them, and handed them a postcard. "This just arrived for you two."

Luke and Lorelai both peered at it. It was from Rachel, and said, 'Congratulations! Luke, it took you less than a decade – glad you listened when I said don't wait too long. Glad to hear the news!'

"She knew, too?" Lorelai said. "What took me so long?"

They laughed.

"Okay, it's time for me to throw the flowers!" Lorelai called out.

"It's great that this is my wedding – I can determine when to do these things," she told Rory conspiratorially. "Hey, you have to get in with that crowd to," Lorelai chided her daughter and pushed her toward the group of women.

Rory stood next to Lane, who grinned at her. "Rory, I think it's only fair that you catch it."

"No, Lane, I think you should catch it – a New York wedding of a rock and roll couple would be great," Rory laughed, while Lane looked a bit embarrassed.

"Ready? I'm going to throw it now. 3, 2, 1!" Lorelai threw the flowers backward and they landed with a resounding thud at Rory's feet. She blushed, and the people around her applauded. Jess was off to the side, and saw her bend to pick them up. What was this, Stars Hollow, match-making heaven? This was why he kept himself away from the crowd, they were now all applauding wildly while Lorelai hugged her daughter.

"I'm glad you caught it, otherwise I would have had to have thrown it a second time," Lorelai laughed.

"Mom, I think you can only throw it once," Rory said, still feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Not when I make the rules," Lorelai grinned.

She made her way back over to stand next to Luke and thought that this might be the moment to tell him the news.

"Luke?" she began. He looked at her. "Remember that dream I told you about, where I was pregnant with twins, and you were the father?"

"Yeah," he replied. Of course he remembered.

"Well," she pointed at her stomach, "say hello to Sid and Nancy."

"What!?"

----------

Rory was just about to reach for a coffee refill when she heard Miss Patty chatting in the background. The mention of the name "Jess" made her stop in mid-motion and listen.

"He just went over to Luke and Lorelai – looked like he was interrupting something – and said he'd better head back now," Miss Patty was telling Babette.

Rory spun around and saw Jess walking toward his car. Before her brain could react, her legs were moving and she was starting to run toward him. She didn't notice all the guests start to stare at the spectacle in front of them.

She reached him at his car. "Jess!"

He turned around.

"Wait!" She made eye contact with him. "This is going to sound crazy, but... I love you."

He looked at her. "No, you don't. Rory, this _is _crazy."

She shook her head. "I do."

"Don't tell me you've been reading self-help books," he groaned.

"What? No. I mean, it's been a while. I can't expect you to still like me. Especially not after I told you to essentially go away. I don't know, maybe it's the atmosphere here, with all the wedding celebrations, the couples, love songs," she gestured vaguely toward the music area, "like in some movie, where, as a big finale, all signs point to one person..."

"Rory –"Jess tried to intervene.

"Reality isn't like a book. There's no real clearly defined beginning and end. The characters probably wouldn't go off on some rambling tangent like I am right now," she kept going. "But I just had to tell you, because you told me once and I never replied."

He was quiet for a few seconds, although to her, they felt like ages. "I don't like you," he finally said. She felt like she was being run over by a truck and she vaguely heard audible gasps from the onlookers behind her.

"I love you," he continued. Stunned, she stared at him. Had her mind been playing tricks on her, or had he really just said that? As if reading her mind, he nodded.

"So... maybe you could... stay for a while longer?" she asked timidly.

He turned around, and she heard the crowd behind her mumble. In fact, she could have sworn she heard her mother saying, "Is he just going to leave, that little jerk?!" Jess locked the car door and turned back to her.

"Okay," was his calm reply. He wasn't really calm, but he was doing a good job of convincing those who watched them that he was.

"I'd try to kiss you, but I seem to remember some kind of rule about that sort of display in public," he smirked at Rory.

She broke into a smile and stepped toward him like she had done at another wedding in a previous year. And while they tried their hand at kissing again, Lorelai shook her head, and told Luke, "Did they have to make it so suspenseful? I wonder if Sid and Nancy will be old enough to take part in the ceremony. Because it's a good thing she caught that bouquet – I get the feeling we may just have another Gilmore wedding in the near future."

- THE END -


End file.
